


Taken

by Bellaledrid



Series: Taken [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Torture, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Felicity is kidnapped by Slade Wilson in an attempt to destroy Oliver. Can Oliver find her in time before Slade kills her, or will he be too late?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Taken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544464
Comments: 34
Kudos: 100





	1. Gone

  
Felicity winced as she woke up, her head throbbing. Everything was blurry and she felt blindly for her glasses on her bedside table. Except she couldn't find them. Not her glasses or the bedside table. She sat up slowly, ignoring the pounding in her head. She looked around as best as she could. From what she could make out, she was in a basement of some kind. The room was bare except for a set of stairs in the corner and the bed she was laying on. What little light there was came from an overhead lamp that looked at least 10 years old.

Felicity tried to piece together what she could remember. She remembered going to work at Queen Consolidated. Eating lunch at Big Belly Burger with Oliver and Diggle. She remembered heading to the Foundry and Oliver going on patrol. Nothing unusual about what she could recall; a typical day for her. And then it hit her, she didn't remember ever getting home.

Working for Arrow had given her a pretty good understanding of kidnapping situations. Hell, this wasn't even the first time she had been kidnapped. This was however, the first time she had no idea where she was, the first time she had no idea where Oliver was. How long had she been missing? Had anyone even noticed she was gone? Oliver would surely notice when she didn't show up for work the next day. She felt her ear and sighed in relief when she found her industrial piercing still in place. Mentally thanking Oliver for insisting that she carry a tracker at all times, she sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall and waited for Oliver to rescue her.

She sat there for a while, staring out into the blurry room wishing she had her glasses. She thought about all the things she had to when she got back to work. It was a good way to pass the time; she had a lot to do. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the key turning in a lock. She shuffled back to the corner of the bed trying to get as far away from whoever was coming through the door. Heavy footsteps clumped down the stairs and she was faced with a tall, broad man with an eye patch and a sword strapped to his back.

"You're awake." The man answered with an Australian accent. "Good."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Felicity asked, trying to ignore the slight fear in her voice. 

"Name's Slade Wilson." he said gruffly, taking a few steps towards her. She shrunk back as much as possible, determined to keep as much distance between her and the Australian. "And you're here because I intend to destroy everyone and everything Oliver Queen loves, starting with you."

She screamed as he lunged forward and dragged her off the bed.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is across town, oblivious to the danger to Felicity. How long will it take him to realise? And can he find her when he does?

  
Oliver wandered out of the elevator fully expecting an angry Felicity waiting to berate him on his tardiness. To his surprise the floor was devoid of life. Felicity's desk was bare; phone, tablet or coat over the back of her chair. The ever present coffee mug that Felicity filled as soon as she entered the building was missing as well. 

Baffled, Oliver stepped into his office and messaged the front desk asking if Felicity had left a message there. Not that he expected one. She was rarely late, and when she was, she usually messaged him directly. He tried calling her, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Not exactly a red flag, though it was rare for Felicity not to pick up. He sat down and tried to make sense of the reports left on his desk, deciding that if she wasn't here by lunch he would stop by her house.

* * *

His morning was predictably useless. Without Felicity there, he barely understood a fifth of what was written in the reports, let alone what he was supposed to do with the information. When Diggle came up with lunch he asked if he had heard from Felicity.

"Assumed she was up here with you." Diggle replied. "Haven't seen or heard from her this morning."

"I got here at 9:30, and it doesn't look like she was here before that. She didn't answer the phone either." Oliver said, worried about his Girl Wednesday. "Let's swing by her place."

"She's probably just got the flu."

"Probably, but I'm not taking the chance."

Oliver picked up his jacket and headed for the elevator, not waiting to see if Diggle was following him. As he stood in the elevator, he couldn't help the sense of dread that filled him; the feeling that something was very wrong and that Felicity was caught up in it. He barely registered the elevator stopping at the garage level or the journey to Felicity's apartment. Nothing seemed out of place from the outside, but that didn't slow Oliver down as he up the steps and rang the bell. 

No answer.

He tried again. Nothing.

Agitated he headed down the alley to the side and climbed up the fire escape, ignoring Diggle's protestations about being seen. Once he reached the 4th floor, he peered into Felicity's bedroom window. Empty. He hooked the latch on her window that never fully locked (something that had been a constant source of argument between them over her safety) and slipped inside. He wandered through her apartment, pausing to look at the picture frame on the shelf beside her TV. it held a photo of the three of them, Felicity, John and himself. Carly had taken it when they hadn't been looking at Big Belly Burger. It was one of the only pictures of himself since returning form the island that he liked.

Pulling away, he forced himself to check the rest of the apartment. Felicity wasn't here. Didn't look like she had been here recently either. No coffee mugs in the sink, the bathroom showed that the shower was bone dry, unused today. Another quick sweep revealed no phone or car keys. Either she had left early this morning without a shower or coffee; very unlikely if you knew anything about Felicity, or she hadn't been home last night.

Climbing back the fire escape he met Diggle with a solemn look on his face.

"She's not here and it doesn't look like she came home last night."

"Can't see her car anywhere round here." Diggle added. He was starting to think Oliver was right. Something was wrong. "Foundry?"

"Yeah." Oliver confirmed. "No point going back to QC anyway. Felicity's the one that runs the place really."

"You say that like it's a secret." Dig chuckled.

* * *

They got their first piece of evidence that Felicity was in danger when they spotted her Mini in the car park of Verdant, keys in the ignition.

"Pull up the camera footage from last night." Oliver commanded as he ran down the stairs into the foundry.

"You do realise that I'm not Felicity, so that might take a few minutes."

"Just do it!" Oliver shouted. Taking a breath, "Sorry, John. Just please do it."

"One day you're going to admit how much you love her." Diggle said. "Although, knowing you it will be another three years at least. Maybe it will even be declared a national holiday." He added quietly. The look on Oliver's face showed that he had still been heard. Sighing, John headed over to Felicity's computers and booted them up. She had made their most-used programs easily accessible for Oliver and John in case she was ever unavailable.

The footage showed Felicity leaving the Foundry at 01:47am and heading to her car. A large figure moved out of the darkness, bashing her head against her car door before picking her up and carrying her to van. John ran the plates, but they came back stolen over a year ago. He had no luck on face-recognition as the guy had been wearing a black and orange mask.

"Go back." Oliver instructed and Dig reviewed the footage again, looking for anything useful. He wound the video back and pressed play.

"I know that mask." Oliver said, turning to pace the Foundry mats before punching the training dummy hard several times.

"What do you know?"

"A man I was marooned with on Lian Yu worn a mask like that. I thought he was dead." Oliver's mind was drawn back to Slade and the island. "He was a friend at one point. He was driven mad by the loss of the woman he loved; Shado, and a drug called mirakuru. He blamed me for Shado's death and I ended up driving an arrow through his eye. Clearly he survived."

"What would he want with Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"Nothing good."


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is left at the mercy of Slade as the man tries to enact his revenge on Oliver.

Felicity fought as Slade dragged her across the room by her ponytail. She tried kicking him, punching him, but it did nothing. He seemed to feel none of it. It was like he wasn't quite human anymore. He pulled her even closer and she could smell a hint of aftershave on him. At least her abductor had a sense of personal hygiene. More than she could say about most of the criminals in Starling City. Not relevant a voice in her brain interjected. Felicity thought it said something about her inner mind that the voice had sounded remarkably like Oliver.

"What are you doing to do to me?" Felicity stuttered as Slade placed her on a chair, before kneeling down and tying her wrists and ankles to the chair. She winced as the rope cut into her wrists, the bindings done too tightly. She wasn't Oliver by any means, so the extra precautions he seemed to be taking seemed a little superfluous in her opinion.

"We're going to have a little fun." Slade replied, smirking. "All you have to is sit in that chair and scream upon command. Shouldn't too hard given that I'm about to put a knife in your leg. And then your arm. And then your stomach."

Felicity stared at him in horror, furiously tugging at her bindings. Her previous assessment had been correct though; she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, and of course I'm going to film it. Only fair to let Oliver see your final moments on this Earth."

"Your crazy!" Felicity spat.

"Queen's the crazy one if he thinks he can save anything." Slade turned away from her and walked over to a low table by the wall. He picked up a hunting knife, before turning back towards her. "All he does it ruin people's lives. He destroyed my life, so I'm going to destroy his. It's his turn to watch the woman he loves die because of someone he thought was a friend."

"I'm sure whatever Oliver did, he didn't mean to hurt you." 

"He didn't mean to drive an arrow through my eye then?"

"Oh." Felicity fell silent. "I'm sure we could talk this over and come to an arrangement. One that doesn't involve that knife coming anywhere near my body." Her eyes locked on the jagged blade, Slade stalking ever closer.

"Sorry, love." He even sounded the slightly sincere. "But, the kid has to pay, and it has to be you."

Felicity screamed as Slade drove the knife into her left thigh. She almost passed out from the pain, her mind telling her this was the end. This is how she would die. An image of Oliver and Dig flashed in front of her and then just Oliver. She regretted so much. She wished she could have been brave enough to tell him how she felt. Now she never would.

She screamed again and this time did pass out when Slade pulled the knife out of her leg and plunged it into her shoulder.

On the other side of town, Oliver and John turned towards the computers in the Foundry as the screen lit up, an email notification popping up.

'Play me'.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a partial GPS location on Felicity, Oliver hits the street in an attempt to find her. But will she still be alive when he gets there?

  
Oliver and Diggle stared in horror; the image of Felicity unconscious burned into their minds. Oliver could still hear her screams echoing in his ears. Slade's face filled the screen.

"Now maybe you'll understand how I felt when Shado died."

Oliver turned the computer screen off, unable to stand the sight of Slade.

"Can we trace the location?" Oliver asked John quietly. "She's still wearing her industrial piercing."

"I'll try to trace both her and the video GPS, but I'm not hopefully. He's been ten steps ahead of us this whole time." John sighed. "Unless the GPS is easily traceable, we'll need Felicity to work her magic. Not exactly an option right now."

"Just try, please." Oliver leant against one of the pillars in the Foundry, before slowly sliding down until he sat on the floor, defeated.

John sat down in Felicity's chair and opened the GPS tracker app Felicity had installed so that she could track his and Oliver's movements when out in the field. Felicity's tracker was nowhere to be seen. He tried running a direct trace on it, but couldn't get a direct ping back. He turned his attention towards the video, copying the details over as quickly as possible, unwilling to get his eyes linger on the unconscious body of the woman he considered his sister. The video GPS came back with a general five block radius. Not amazing, but a start.

"Got a vague location." John called over to Oliver, who had turned to the salmon ladder as a source of distraction.

"Where?"

"Five block radius in the middle of the Glades."

"Can you narrow that down anymore?" Oliver asked, although he already suspected what the answer would be. How they ever managed before Felicity had joined the team, he could not remember. He had to get her back. He couldn't do this without her.

"Not without Felicity. Sorry."

"I'll head out and case the area. Maybe there will be something there."

"You want back up?"

"Someone should stay in case we get anymore messages." Oliver stated, though he dreaded what those messages might contain.

"Let me know if you find anything." John replied. "Go bring our girl home."

* * *

Oliver stood in the middle of the five blocks Diggle had directed him to. Now it was just a matter of finding something, anything to help Felicity. He wandered the streets, broke up a fight, prevented a mugging, but nothing Felicity related.

"Oliver, I decide to try to back trace Felicity's tracker to see if I could see where she was before the signal failed." John said over the comms to Oliver. "Took a bit longer than I expected given I'm not a tech whiz like Felicity, but I managed to pick it up after she left Verdant last night. The last signal came from two blocks south of you."

"Thanks, Dig."

Oliver headed in the direction John pointed him and came to an intersection surrounded by apartment blocks that had been abandoned after the Undertaking. 'Great' thought Oliver sarcastically, 'just the forty-odd apartments to search'.

"Dig, can you go over the video footage again. Anything to narrow down the apartment?" Oliver asked. "Windows, basements?"

"Give me a minute." Dig sighed as he reluctantly reopened the video, determined to only focus on the background. "One window, but it's only partly in frame and only for a moment."

"Anything usable?"

"I think that there is a street visible, so probably ground floor apartment." John answered. "That's all I've got."

"Time to start knocking down doors then."

Oliver walked up to the nearest building and tested the door. Unlocked. Most of these abandoned buildings were. Bow raised, he headed into the apartment on the left, then the right, but both were empty. He headed back to the street and jogged towards the next building. He would search every building in the Glades if he had to. His Girl Wednesday was coming home tonight.

This building was as empty as the last, as were the next two. Frustrated, Oliver crossed to the other side of the road and renewed his search. He slipped quietly through the outer door, pausing as he saw a slight light coming from the apartment door on his left. He pressed his finger over his comm, silently bleeping out Morse code to Dig, letting him know that he had found something.

He slowly opened the apartment door and stepped inside. He heard movement from further inside the apartment and moved towards it cautiously. He stepped around the corner. Felicity was sat in a chair less than ten meters away from him. Her eyes were barely open, but she was awake. His eyes roamed over her body taking everything in. There was a pool of blood beneath her chair from the wound on her leg and her blouse was soaked through. Slade stood slightly behind her; the knife he had used to stab her held loosely in his hand. The other contained his sword that was no longer strapped to his back.

"Felicity," Oliver started.

"She's not important right now." Slade interrupted. "This is about you and me. Time to finish this once and for all."

Slade plunged the knife into Felicity's stomach and ran at Oliver dodging the arrow that flew his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies in the tech stuff. I know nothing about it and just went off what I could remember from the TV show.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Slade fight to the death. Can Felicity hang on long enough for Oliver to save her?

  
Felicity slumped forward in the chair, the ends of her ponytail brushing the handle of the knife protruding from her stomach. She desperately tried to keep her eyes open, knowing she only had to hold on until Oliver could get to her. She tried to focus on the fight in front of her; Oliver in all his handsome glory ducking and weaving around Slade and his sword. But the images were blurred and she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of glasses or blood loss. She hoped the former. An irrational part of her brain wondered where her glasses were and she hoped Oliver would find them for her after he finished dealing with Slade.

Felicity's eyelids drooped, her eyes closing. The last view she had was Slade's blade slicing into the side of the Arrow, as Oliver failed to retreat fast enough.

Oliver winced in pain and backtracked away from Slade. His retreat took him closer to Felicity, but he did not dare to turn and look at her. Instead he focused his mind on the fight ahead of him, praying that Felicity was strong enough to last that long.

"Give up, kid." Slade snarled. "You can't beat me."

"I did it once before, I'll do it again." Oliver replied. "You made a mistake Slade. You put her in danger. This time there's more than just my life on the line."

"Pity she'll be dead in the next few minutes then."

"She's stronger than you could ever imagine." Oliver launched himself at Slade once again, ignoring the pain that came from the wound in his side. He stepped right avoiding the sword, then ducked underneath it and came up with an arrow in his hand. Slicing down with his arm he drove the arrow into Slade's shoulder. Rolling away he regrouped, knowing that the arrow would merely slow his former friend down; killing him would take a lot more.

Slade winced and pulled the arrow out.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Slade said, tossing the arrow to the side.

"I'm just getting started." Oliver replied.

"I've alerted Detective Lance. He and an ambulance are on route now." Dig said in his ear. "Should be with you in 5."

"Copy." Oliver grunted as he deflected another of Slade's blows. The force of it knocking him backwards. He pulled his final arrow out of his quiver and sighted it at Slade. Taking a breath, he released it. It flew true to his mark, but Slade sliced the arrow in half before it ever touched him. He moved forward and punched Oliver twice in the face, before hauling him off the floor and delivering another punch, this time to his stomach. Oliver collapsed on the floor his hand landing in a pool of blood.

Felicity.

The sight of her blood covering his hand gave him the strength to stagger onto his knees. If he died in that building tonight then he died, but he would be damned if he let Felicity die down there with him. She had her whole life to live. She was a genius and would change the world with that brain of hers. That much he was certain of. She deserved better than to bleed to death in an abandoned building because of mistakes he made.

Twisting round, he reached up taking Felicity's face in his hands, kissing her forehead gently. Slade laughed behind him.

"It's too late to save her Oliver. Tonight, you both die."

Slade raised his sword intent of driving down through Oliver's back and into Felicity. Oliver spun, yanking the knife out of Felicity's stomach and into Slade's heart. Slade dropped the sword in shock, staggering back before collapsing on the floor. Oliver spared him a glance, making sure he was dead, before turning back to Felicity. Blood seeped from the now empty wound in her stomach. Oliver prayed that the ambulance would get here soon. He knew she didn't have long left.

He untied her from the chair and sunk down in the middle of the room not far from Slade's body, Felicity's head cradled in his lap. He ran his hand through her hair, releasing it from the elastic, letting it flow over his leg in long, wavy, blonde, and slightly matted locks.

He heard the cops arrive and the police, along with the paramedics burst through the apartment door, but he couldn't bring himself to move and hide in the shadows. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, even if that meant risking his identity.

The cops entered the room, guns drawn. Only, Detective Lance's arm lowered upon seeing him sat there.

"Felicity," he gasped and crossed the room in long strides. "Get the paramedics now!"

"Save her," Oliver muttered, "please save her."

"Clear the room. Paramedics only." Lance ordered. "You need to leave." he said turning to the Arrow.

"Not until she's safe."

"There's nothing more you can do for her." Lance said. "Now go before I have to arrest you Queen."

Oliver looked up in shock. He had sometimes wondered if the Detective knew his real identity, but they had always stayed on the side of plausible deniability. Apparently, that was over.

"Detective..."

"Go. I'll meet you at the hospital once you've changed into something a little less conspicuous."

Oliver stood up and slipped out of the window just as the paramedics came rushing in. He grabbed his bike and headed back to the Foundry intent on getting to the hospital as quickly as possible. He just prayed that Felicity would still be alive when he did.


	6. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Slade's attempt to destroy Oliver.

  
Felicity blinked. Her eyes opened then slammed shut again. Too bright. She decided to try some over senses first. Sight could come later. She focused on her ears. She could hear whirring and steady beeping that sounded like some sort of machine. Where was she?

She slowly inched her eyes open, trying to get used to the light gradually. After a few attempts she could see out of her eyes fully, if somewhat blurry. Glasses, she needed her glasses.

Looking around she recognised where she was. Hospital. God did she hate hospitals. Too many bad things happened in hospitals. It was the place she ended up every time she had an allergic reaction to peanuts. It was the place Oliver had so often ended up after a bad night out as the Arrow. 

Oliver!

It all came flooding back to her. Slade, the knife, and Oliver fighting for both their lives. She remembered the wound to his side and hoped that it hadn't been too serious.

How had she gotten her?

Something must have gone right. She doubted Slade would have gone through all of the trouble to stab her multiple times and kill Oliver, only to drop her off at the hospital like a concerned citizen. The thought made her laugh. Pain shot through her. Okay, maybe laughing was a bad idea. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into the pillows. No one was here at the moment and she was exhausted. Maybe she would just rest her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Felicity was woken by the sound of a door opening. Given the light difference in her room from earlier, she figured she had been asleep for a while; not just the couple of minutes she had planned.

She focused her eyes on the doorway, trying to identify the figure standing there. Oliver. Blurry as hell, but definitely Oliver. She would know that man anywhere.

"You're awake." He said softly. A smile spread across his face as he crossed to her bedside. "You had us worried there for a minute."

"How long was I out for?" Felicity asked. Her voice was weak and her throat dry. Oliver was as in tune to her needs as ever and held out a glass of water, offering her a straw as well. Grateful, she took both in shaky hands and brought the straw to her lips. Oliver's hand wrapped around the glass, steadying it. She smiled in thanks and handed the glass back to him. "You never answered my question."

"Just under nine days."

"Wow."

"Felicity," Oliver started, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I should have..."

"Oliver." She interrupted. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No. And a don't blame you. Or hate you." Felicity took a breath. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Oliver asked apprehensively.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" 

Oliver grinned. "Pretty sure that's normally my job to ask that."

"Oh, stop being such a cave man. It's the 21st Century Oliver, women are perfectly capable of asking someone out on a date. Unless of course you don't want to?" Felicity backtracked. "In that case you should probably just say no and leave before I get any more embarrassed and..."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'd love to take you on a date."

"Oh, okay then." Felicity smiled. "Cool."

"Get some rest, Felicity." Oliver said standing up. "I'm going to go let the doctors know that you're awake and then I'm going to tackle the huge list of your friends that will want an update."

Oliver walked towards the door, pausing as he opened it, "By the way, Lance knows I'm the Arrow."

"Oliver!" Felicity called as he closed the door behind her. How could he just say something like that and leave? Didn't he know she needed details? She flopped back onto the bed; dating his guy was going to be real fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys. Hope you all enjoyed it.  
Thanks for sticking with it the whole was through. I know I left all the chapters on cliffhangers, so I apologise for making you wait for details


End file.
